The Wakeup Call
by TempleMistress
Summary: ObiWan uses whatever means necessary to get Anakin to wake up. ObiWan&Anakin. Slash, PWP.


In a classic case of avoidance from writing my other fic, I present _The Wakeup Call,_ a shameless slashy PWP, more slashy than anything I've ever even _entertained _the thought of writing! This is for all the _Do What You Have to Do_ readers who are patiently waiting for Anakin and Obi-Wan to get together in that story. I hope this will tide you over!

I also must remember in the future to be careful about accepting challenges from my dear beta, **Xtine**, who just blew me out of the water with _her _searing, hair-on-fire PWP, _Ask Me No Questions. _Thanks, (I think, lol) for telling me to just get over myself and post this tonight. I'm still blushing...

As always, feedback is **good**. More feedback is **great**! Tell me what you liked or what didn't work. Ok, you don't have to be terribly specific, but you know what I mean!

By the way, Anakin is a Knight, but I just didn't want to do the whole "former Master/former Padawan" business. Just get down to the HJL!

And of course, GL owns everything and rules the SW universe, etc., etc. I'm just playing with them (smiles deviously).

* * *

_** The Wakeup Call**_

"Ummm…," Anakin murmured, eyes closed, as he felt the arm that was draped over his hip pull him closer. He felt a kiss in his hair, followed by a contented nuzzle. A bliss-filled smile formed on his lips.

"Anakin," he heard his Master whisper into his ear, checking to see if his younger partner was awake. "It's time to get up." He felt the light caressing touch of Obi-Wan's fingers trace his scar, then travel down his cheek, lightly brushing away what must be an incredible case of bed head off of his face. Anakin feigned sleep, savoring this intimate attention from Obi-Wan.

Fingers threaded gently through the mass of curls as a soft kiss brushed against his lips. "You're no more asleep than I am, Anakin Skywalker," he whispered, his nose grazing Anakin's.

Anakin sleepily blinked one eye open. Obi-Wan's hair was also a fine case study of the aftereffects of a wild night of ardent lovemaking, auburn strands tousled in every direction, one lock rakishly falling forward to almost kiss his nose. Anakin sighed contentedly and smiled again, closing his eye. Even mussed up, Obi-Wan was beautiful. Sexy. And all his. He reached out blindly and pulled Obi-Wan closer. "Don't go. Not yet. Sleepy," he murmured as he snuggled into the crook of his Master's shoulder.

He heard Obi-Wan laugh softly. "Anakin, love, you need to get up. You can't be late again." Obi-Wan's full lips pressed against Anakin's again, the soft whiskers of his beard tickling Anakin's chin as he ran his hand down Anakin's bare back. With memories of last night fresh in mind, Anakin couldn't help but respond just a little to the kiss, especially when his Master's hand gently squeezed his ass and pulled Anakin against him, his hips grinding slowly. Anakin moaned quietly, torn between two of his great loves: sleeping with Obi-Wan and fucking Obi-Wan. Eyes still closed, he felt the hand on ass dance across his hip to rest on the hollow of his hip bone.

"Anakin." Little kisses adorned his face, his neck, his ear.

"Anakin." The hand on his hip started to make small circles with the flat of the palm.

"_An-a-kin_." The voice was quiet and sing-songy—with a lilting bit of a tease to it. Anakin was just so comfortable, he didn't want to get up…

"_Nnnuuuuggghhhhh_…." he groaned in surprise, when he realized that, somehow, Obi-Wan had managed to slip his hand _into _Anakin's sleep pants and was…well, not letting any _part_ of him sleep now. His eyes flew open to meet blue-green ones that sparkled with lust and just a touch of amusement.

"I thought this might get your attention, young one. Now, I can see," Obi-Wan looked down – he _actually looked down_, the cheeky bastard – "that you're finally _up_." Anakin moaned as his Master's hand slowly stroked the length of Anakin's hardening erection.

Obi-Wan leaned in and gave him a searing kiss, mouth hot and open, tongue demanding access to Anakin's. _Mmm…he tastes like chocolate_, Anakin found with pleasure. _Obi-Wan is delicious_, he thought, as their tongues danced and tasted each other. The younger Jedi barely had a chance to claim a breath when Obi-Wan broke away and turned his attentions to his Padawan's ear. Anakin arched forward into the movements of Obi-Wan's hand and was rewarded with a sharp nip on the ear and a couple of firm tugs on his now painfully erect cock that nearly sent him spiraling out of control.

As Obi-Wan's tongue traced Anakin's lobe, he whispered, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Br-breakfast?" Anakin managed to say, throwing his head back, having to stop speaking in order to bite his lip as the unbelievable friction increased.

"Yes, love. Breakfast. Bacon, eggs, pancakes with chocolate… ?" Obi-Wan asked him, as though it was a reasonable question at this exact moment. Which it most definitely _was not_.

_He wants to know what I want for breakfast? Breakfast? Fuck breakfast! I want—_

"You, Obi-Wan. I want… you… for breakfast," he panted, as he felt himself edging closer to coming.

Obi-Wan smiled licentiously, slowing his pace momentarily, fingers grazing Anakin's balls with each downward stroke. Anakin began to writhe under his Master's utterly sinful attentions, his mouth hanging open in a silent moan of pure rapture.

"Funny, Anakin, I don't recall being on the menu."

Anakin growled with lust and impatience. "You're.. the only… thing… on the … menu… Shut… up… and… fuck… me…" he grunted with each stroke.

"Do you kiss your Master with that mouth? You had better, Padawan," Obi-Wan teased, as he ran his hand up the length of Anakin's cock one more time before letting his hand slip out of Anakin's pants. Anakin whimpered from the loss of contact, but smiled appreciatively when his Master stripped off both his and Anakin's sleep pants in one swift move. Straddling Anakin's waist, Obi-Wan leaned down and brought his hot mouth to one of Anakin's hardened nipples, a hand stealing up to knead the other.

"Yes, Master…_oh_… ," Anakin cried out, his body jerking in a hypersensitive response to every touch from his _very _talented lover.

Now freed from their confines, their erections rubbed together from base to tip, tip to base, hot smooth skin against hot smooth skin, creating a fiery sensation that burned through both Jedi's groins. Obi-Wan lowered his body to Anakin's as he moved his mouth to devour his Padawan's neck, the movement creating a new pressure between their bodies, a desire that demanded fulfillment.

"Anakin, tell me, what do you want? Anything you want, I'm all yours. You just have to say it.," he whispered into Anakin's neck as he increased the rocking of his hips against his young lover's.

Anakin was starting to see spots from the overwhelming passion that flowed between him and Obi-Wan through their bond. "Obi-Wan, I-I- ," he looked up into those blue-green eyes that were darkened with passion. "I want you— I want you to— "

"Tell me, love, tell me what you want," Obi-Wan purred, his tongue leaving a trail of wetness from the hollow of Anakin's throat up to his ear, his hips pressing down harder against Anakin's, the friction becoming unbearable. "I want to hear you say it," he commanded.

"Master, _please_, fuck me, _now_!" Anakin begged, as he brought one hand to Obi-Wan's shaft, the other fisting in his Master's auburn hair, bringing Obi-Wan's red lips down to crush against his.

Obi-Wan pulled back, smirking as he caressed Anakin's heat-flushed face, tracing his lips with a finger. "Patience, Anakin, patience."

_I'll show you patience, Master,_ Anakin growled to himself.

Anakin gave his Master a smirk of his own when heard Obi-Wan's breath catch as Anakin tightened his grip on Obi-Wan's throbbing cock. Obi-Wan placed his hand over Anakin's, increasing the pace of the strokes, showing Anakin how and where he wanted to be touched. "_Mmm_… yes…Anakin, _yes…more…harder…_,"he encouraged Anakin

When Obi-Wan's fingers brushed against his entrance, Anakin gasped and grasped Obi-Wan at the base of his cock, eliciting a sharp moan from his Master. "Are you ready, Anakin? Do you want me?" Obi-Wan asked, as he slowly prepared Anakin, slipping first one, then two fingers inside. Anakin moaned from the contact and arching up against his Master's fingers, nodded his assent.

"Obi-Wan… I need you… inside me… ," he cried out, pulling harder on Obi-Wan's straining cock. With one last push and twist inside Anakin, Obi-Wan withdrew his fingers. He lifted their hands from his own cock and laced their fingers together over Anakin's head. Positioning himself over Anakin's now sweat-sheened body, Obi-Wan slowly, gently, entered him. Anakin bit his lip as he felt Obi-Wan's considerable length fill him completely. His body began to rock of its own accord from the pleasure their joining was creating.

"Do you like this, Anakin? Do you like to be fucked, young one?" Obi-Wan whispered in his ear, his fingers tightening around Anakin's. Anakin growled, bucking his hips higher to meet each thrust. "Yes, Master… _yes_…"

The pace became relentless; Obi-Wan thrusting deeper into Anakin, Anakin's cock gliding against the line of soft hairs that ran down his lover's taut stomach. He met his Master's eyes and knew Obi-Wan was very close. Anakin squeezed his eyes shut, willing the intense moment to last a bit longer, but then Obi-Wan purred in his ear.

"Come, Anakin, come for me."

He had to obey his Master.

Crying out his Master's name, white hot stars burned through Anakin's mind with the force of his orgasm, only to be met along their bond by the intensity of his Master's climax. He felt Obi-Wan shudder as he came, his teeth sinking into Anakin's shoulder.

As the haze of their passion began to recede, Anakin felt Obi-Wan lick and kiss the love bite. Obi-Wan moved off of him and settled in next to Anakin, draping his arm across Anakin's stomach. He felt lips again on his, Obi-Wan's tongue gently tasting his upper lip, then sucking slightly on his lower lip before breaking contact. Anakin finally opened his eyes to find his Master grinning like a contented nexu.

Anakin ran his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair, pushing back a couple of auburn locks. He gave Obi-Wan his best, most seductive smile. The one his lover had named the "Fuck me, Master" smile. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you, but what in the Force was _that_ for?"

Obi-Wan gave him a small shrug. An impish shrug, Anakin thought. "It's time for you to get up. Think of it as your…wakeup call."

"You've never woken me up that way before." He stretched his arms over his head. "I may never use the alarm clock again." Sith, but now he really didn't want to get up. He reached over and pulled Obi-Wan fully into his arms, kissing his neck and working his way up to his lips, lips that were still set in a satisfied smirk.

"What?" he asked his lover, somewhat warily.

"Well, if I had _known_ that's all it would take to wake you up…"

"Yeah, well, waking up was never offered to me like _that_," Anakin chuckled, his hand tracing the outline of his partner's lips. "You really should do that more often."

"What? Wake you up?" Obi-Wan said with a laugh.

Anakin growled, yanking the covers up over both their heads. "Oh, so funny, aren't you? We'll see who's awake now…"

"You're going to be late, my Padawan," Obi-Wan scolded.

"That's ok. My Master will write me a note. Something about how he desperately needs me to stay home until I can demonstrate that I've mastered fucking him in a multitude of positions."

"Good plan. I approve, Anakin. I look forward to watching you…_grow_…" he replied with considerable cheek.

As Anakin devoured Obi-Wan's neck, he felt the gasp of surprise escape his Master's lips, as they both looked down and discovered that apparently neither one of them required a wakeup call now.

But maybe a shower? _Yes, I will definitely need to practice that lesson_…

END

* * *

So, DWYHTD readers, was it hot enough? Will this tide you over for a while? LOL! Thanks for reading! --TM 


End file.
